


Taken

by Dreamkissed, HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Post-War, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: Bellatrix takes what she's owed.Takes place after the second wizarding war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Taken

Bellatrix sauntered into the sparse stone-walled dungeon with a feral grin on her face. Physically she looked a far cry from her war-time post Azakaban look, but the madness and sadistic joy still lit her eyes like a fire. Eyes that were currently focused on Hermione, still locked with the Locomotor Mortis spell, standing straight up and down.

She whipped her wand out from the cleavage of her shimmering shiny black leather and satin corset dress and dispelled the jinx holding her new prisoner.

Chin raised in defiance and hands closed in fists at her sides, Hermione stared at her captor, but a slight tremble in her lip and glossy shine of tears in her eyes threatening to overflow told Bellatrix her bravery was a facade, that the girl still feared her, even more so now with the trauma following their "playtime" at Malfoy Manor. Hermione instinctively took a step back once she was released, eyes widening ever so slightly, before they were overtaken in a glare.

Bellatrix chuckled softly, keeping her wand raised defensively as she stepped towards the defiant young woman. She wriggled her wand, shaking the tip back and forth in time with her clicking. "Oh where was that fire last time we played. that passion." Her eyes took on a lidded expression briefly. "That lust." She bared her teeth and licked her lips with naked hunger.

"Now how did you wind up in my clutches this time? I hope my interest in you wasn't misplaced if you slipped up so easily." Bellatrix began circling Hermione, just out of arms reach. "The brat who lives, or the weasel?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Hermione said through gritted teeth, ice coating her every syllable. "You have no reason to keep me here. The war is long over, your master is dead, so you should just let me be."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stopped behind Hermione. She aimed her wand at Hermione's back. "Luckily I'm not here to interrogate or question you." She purred her next words, whispering the cutting hex incantation with almost carnal glee. She sliced down, parting Hermione's top down the middle of her back, right along her spine. A demonstration of precision spellwork that left only the sensation, familiar sensation of a knife traced down her back. "I'm not going to fight you here, the war is over, Voldemort is dead, but I have zero intention of letting you be." She grinned predatorially to Hermione, baring her teeth.

Hermione gasped, back arching away from the blade she believed she was feeling and stepping forward quickly. She shuddered at Bellatrix's words, a small voice in her mind begging her to _run._ "Then what the hell do you want with me?" She asked with a slight crack in her voice, trying so hard to hide the panic bubbling in her chest.

Bellatrix moaned softly, stepping close. She reached out, almost timid, as if Hermione would break if she touched. "I want your body, beneath mine, on your knees." She brushed her knuckles along her back, down either side of her spine. "It's so lonely holed up here in Black Manor and I could use some special company."

Hermione _froze,_ fear and shock overtaking her nerves as she felt Bellatrix's cool knuckles against her _bare skin._ She jumped almost instantly afterwards, a hand reaching back to feel her split top and her mouth falling open.

"How did you- you're insane," she breathed out, cheeks flushing as she realized the older witch's words. "You're completely fucking insane to think I would _ever_ want to do... _that_... with _you!"_

Bellatrix outright cackled, enjoying the reaction to her cooler hands she was getting. "I've got the papers to prove it too." She responded in a similar breath, low and husky. The blush was matched on her own cheeks, but accompanied with an aroused look in her wild eyes. "And I'm sure you'll eventually enjoy it, desire it. But I expect I'll need to break you in, toy with you." She stepped back, tangling several strands of her now thick and lusciously black wavy hair around her wand. "But perhaps we can make a deal? That is what you've been trying in the ministry right? Cooperation, dealmaking?"

Hermione's face bore a look of mistrust. "What kind of deal?" She asked carefully, back now pressed against the cool stone of the dungeon wall.

Bellatrix pulled a collar out of the folds of her dress skirt where she kept magically enlarged pockets. It was a sleek shiny material, heavy duty, black. The front had a Black family crest and a single o-ring hanging from the raven's beak. The back had a locking buckle on it. "Put this on. It is a collar, binding you to my house, as _Mine_."

She slipped her wand between her breasts into her corset so she could pull the collar open, undoing the buckle. "If you willingly put this on, knowing what it will do, I will let you go freely." She gave Hermione a daring, challenging grin.

Hermione paused, eyeing the collar with wide eyes and cheeks turning a deeper pink. She knew she should despise the thought of _belonging_ to such a vile woman, but her body shivered imagining the accessory around her neck, a surprising wave of heat blooming from her core. "What if I don't?"

Bellatrix's expression made it clear which option she wanted Hermione to pick. "Then I keep you down here and take my time _breaking_ you."

She drew her wand with her free hand and dropped the charm on one wall, revealing a fully equipped, high quality BDSM playroom dungeon, including cages, kinky bed, and bondage furniture. All had a black shiny aesthetic to it, with metal restraints.

Frozen in shock, Hermione took in the scene before her with red cheeks and her heart thumping in her chest. "I... no," she stammered, pulling her gaze from a certain crop down to her feet, "No I will not accept this deal and I demand you let me go. Find some other unfortunate girl to abuse."

Bellatrix grinned lustily. "You're at the top of a list. Tell me, would you pick someone else in your place?" She gave the collar a shake, holding it out to Hermione. "Take it, or make yourself comfortable on a piece of equipment?"

Hermione was taken aback by Bellatrix giving her what was almost a compliment, a sharp inhale sounding throughout the dungeon and filling her lungs with needed air. Her eyes found the crop again, then moved to the large bed, and she couldn't believe she was actually _considering_ such a thing as submitting to Bellatrix Lestrange, the very thought making her shudder in a way she could only describe as _delicious._

"No," she said finally, arms crossing in front of her chest and eyes flicking to the dungeon door. "I will not take your _collar_ or your sick offer."

Bellatrix raised her wand, pointing it towards Hermione's legs, another swift cutting hex, precision aimed to cut open her pants on the left side.

The hex succeeded, slashing through the left leg of the younger woman's jeans, the same knife-like feeling making her shriek. The fabric began to sag on that side, Hermione immediately grabbing it in an attempt to keep it from falling.

Bellatrix's laughter bordered on a familiar cackle as she followed up with a second hex on the other side, catching any underwear as well. "This would be easier if you just did a little striptease for me, kitten."

"Absolutely not!" Hermione huffed while diving down to catch the other side of her now ruined pants- not quick enough to catch her panties, it seemed, as they slipped in her fidgeting and fell to the stone floor below her.

Bellatrix grinned and lowered the collar, a disappointed look on her face. "So last chance to put on the collar...." She moved slowly to put it back in her pockets.

Hermione groaned with gritted teeth. She couldn't possibly want this, she _hated_ this woman, she had the scars in her arm to prove exactly why, but her body thrummed with every word that passed those blood red lips and she found herself watching Bellatrix's fingers as they moved the collar.

"I... no!" Hermione cried with a shake of her head, adjusting her poor jeans around her waist to hide herself from the evil witch before her. "I will not put on your bloody collar!

Bellatrix nodded and put the collar away, raising her wand in a dueling gesture as she advanced on Hermione. "I would have been disappointed had you actually decided to put it on this quickly. I do enjoy my babygirls with a little fight in them."

She sent a stinging jinx towards one of Hermione's breasts. "Do they still teach wandless magic at Hogwarts?"

Shrieking as the yellow light hit her chest, Hermione's hands came up to massage the hurt area, forgetting its current job of holding up her shredded jeans, the excuse for clothing falling to the floor. She repeated the sound with hot cheeks and quickly covered herself with one hand, the other still holding her breast.

"I am _not_ your 'babygirl,' I'm not your anything! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She cried in frustration and embarrassment.

Bellatrix laughed brightly and advanced on Hermione, sending a second stinging jinx towards Hermione's left thigh. "Well of course not yet, I have to train you properly." She circled around to get a view of Hermione's back side. "What's wrong with me?" She broke into a laughter that slid straight into mad cackle. "Do you want an enumerated list or a summary?"

"The only thing... I want from you is for you to let me go," Hermione stammered, body flushing with heat as Bellatrix took in her curves. As much as she would hate to admit it, she could feel herself growing wet, and crossed one leg behind the other in an attempt to hide it.

Bellatrix delivered, in rapid succession, a stinging jinx, a tickling hex that felt more like a mix of feathers and tongues, and a thuddy, spanking feeling stinging jinx to her backside. She sniffed the air, eyes dialating as she advanced within arms reach of Hermione. "See, I heard that all you want from me is to get you off."

Hermione jumped away from the sting with a cry, hands still trying to cover herself. "Where did you hear that, from the voices in your head?" She snapped, glaring at her captor.

Bellatrix laughed and shook her head. "No kitten, the voices in my head are telling me to use a few curses and pinning you against the wall and fucking you mindless." Bellatrix purred and stepped up, face to face, inches between their bodies. "Should I listen to them? Cissy tells me I shouldn't. Meda says I should. What do you think tie breaker?"

"I..." Hermione gasped at the sudden closeness, a rush of heat surging from her core. Her mind was starting to feel a bit foggy, clouded by arousal she didn't even know she was capable of. "I... no... you..."

She pressed her wand to Hermione's neck, mouthing but not casting 'Crucio' with an almost sensual expression. "The voices are telling me to do this..." She threaded her fingers of her free hand into Hermione's hair and pulled hard, wrenching her head back. "And this..." She walked Hermione back until they were against a wall and pressed one knee between her legs, rubbing the silk and velvet against her growing heat.

The younger woman _whimpered_ and ground herself down against the offered limb before she could help it, freezing in place with wide eyes once she realized her actions. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a shy squeak.

Bellatrix leaned up, raking her teeth along Hermione's exposed neck now. "So should I keep listening to them?" She traced her wand down, wandlessly, wordlessly casting a very lower power cutting hex, leaving little more than a pink line but the sensation of something tearing through the skin.

Hermione hissed, the sound becoming a low, reluctant moan at the pain. _"Yes..."_ she groaned in defeat, voice breathy, "Yes you should..."

Bellatrix's laughter was low, dripping with lust. She slipped her wand into a pocket and moved a hand between Hermione's legs. "I think so too." She gave a hard suckling kiss to Hermione's neck, intent on leaving a brilliant large mark. The grip on her hair tightened, fingernails scraping at her scalp.

Hermione didn't want to like it but Bellatrix's warm mouth against her skin sent a _perfect_ rush of heat through her body and a flood of wetness onto the older woman's prodding fingers. No one had ever made her this hot before and the feeling was _addictive._

Bellatrix's eyes were wide open, drinking in every one of Hermione's reactions. The responsiveness of the muggleborn thrilled her. She slid two fingers inside of her, moaning into her neck. "Would you please come for me, kitten? Purr in blind pleasure for your Mistress?"

The younger woman was gasping, head fallen back against the wall and hips grinding down against Bellatrix's hand as slender fingers hit _that_ spot and _curled_ into it. The mewl that left Hermione's lips was desperate, pleading, like an animal in heat.

Bellatrix laughed and sank her teeth into the flesh of Hermione's shoulder, collar, where it met her neck. A third finger plunged in as she pressed Hermione against the wall with her full body weight. "Come for me and make yourself mine!"

With a sharp cry, Hermione's back arched as her body was slammed with a wave of white-hot pleasure, overtaking her senses and making her rock against the malicious hand thrusting into her. Her thighs trembled as they tightened around Bellatrix's wrist, whimpers and moans leaving her lips with every shock.

She whispered a quiet, weakened, almost subtle wandless " _crucio_ " as she leaned down to bite Hermione's breast. The curse sending a brief bolt of pain through her in time with her first orgasm. Her fingers curled forward and pulled out.

"Good girl..." She spoke, almost cruelly, with a grin on her face as she stepped back and let Hermione fall limp without support, putting a full four feet between them.

Panting, Hermione flushed, realizing what just happened as her aftershocks faded. Her eyes widened and stared at Bellatrix's proud grin in a look of horror. "I... No, that didn't just happen," she gasped.

Bellatrix sank into her sing-song baby-talk taunting accent. "Ohh yes it did, you just came for the big mean pureblood who owns your soul now. Feel free to cry about it." She laughed, not a cackle, but a haughty, proud laugh of victory. "That was just the first of many, and the first of tonight." She leaned down to grab Hermione by her arm, upper arm, above the elbow and the scar she left behind.

"Owns my soul?" Hermione squeaked out as she's tugged forward by her new mistress. "Just because you made me... I do not belong to you!" She cried, trying to wriggle her arm free.

Bellatrix began dragging Hermione towards the furniture, stopping by a padded sawhorse. She turned to Hermione and grabbed her by the chin, pulling her down so they were eye to eye. "You belong to me, Hermione Jean Granger. I laid claim to you at Malfoy Manor, and I'm here to collect!"

She dug her nails into her cheeks and upper arm. Pulling sharply, she spun both of them around and pushed Hermione over the sawhorse. Making sure she landed on her front, she used her speed, strength, and experience to get her secured to the four legs.

Heavy shackles locked around Hermione's wrists and ankles, a twist of the latch securing them. She made sure to keep Hermione pinned against the padded latex surface. "I'm just taking what I'm owed!"

"I don't owe you anything!" Hermione cried, but didn't struggle against Bellatrix as much as she could have. The padding was cool against her flushed skin and the feeling was strangely comforting, despite her current position and who she was with.

Bellatrix moved around to Hermione's front, crouching down. The skirts she wore hid whether she was crouching, sitting, or kneeling. "Shhh Babygirl, you yourself don't owe me anything, but the wizarding world, the order, your precious boy-who-lived owe me." She cradled both of Hermione's cheeks in her cool hands, her thumbs stroking softly, almost tenderly.

"I spent fifteen years in Azkaban, with only the voices in my head and my hungers to keep me company. Do you know what that does to a person? The cold, the damp..." Her voice slid into an affectionate tone, almost cooing in her lilt. "Fifteen years without the warm tender flesh of a young woman beneath me. My best years serving a soul-twisted halfbreed, little better than a blood traitor, and what do I get?"

For the first time, Hermione felt bad for Bellatrix- she really _could_ imagine what that does to a person, because said person was right in front of her. 

But did a moment of sympathy make up for the pain Hermione had suffered at Bellatrix's hands? No, not to her it didn't.

"Just because you went over a decade without fucking someone, doesn't mean you get to keep me as a toy." 

"A decade without a fuck doll to keep. A parade of them..." She grinned and leaned close to Hermione, whispering softly. "A decade without hearing a scream, or a whimper, or begging caused by my hand."

She chuckled softly, a quieter version of her mad cackle as she leaned to Hermione's ear. Her hands moved, one around Hermione's neck gently, the other along her back. "You're the Golden Girl, the one who made everything happen in the Trio. The noise-maker at the Ministry. Do you have any idea how frustrated you make Lucy with your legislative procedures. You're the brightest witch of your age, that is why I get to keep you as my toy."

Hermione was shocked at that, and took a sharp inhale feeling the older woman's fingers around her throat. Bellatrix's grip was _barely_ there but the touch alone made her victim's body thrum to life, something that made her freeze in her shackles.

"Do you know what battlelust is? Blood thirst?" Bellatrix's grip around Hermione's neck tightened ever so slightly, not enough yet to cause any difficulties. Her caress along her back turned to gentle scratching with her nails.

"To feel that hunger and desire." She nudged Hermione's cheek with her nose, sniffing, inhaling slowly through it. "Look around you. This is just the vanilla stuff, the casual play. You're not ready for the real stuff."

All that came from Hermione was a whimper, followed by a deep flush in her cheeks. she didn't know she would react this much to a hand around her neck, or even just to Bellatrix- she had felt a slight heat that day at Malfoy Manor, but then she was clouded by fear and pain, now all she felt was defiance and _heat._

Bellatrix leaned back down, close, cheek to cheek with Hermione, facing opposite directions. She had a look off eager glee on her face as she whispered straight into Hermione's ear with pure sensual desire. "Do you know what comes next?"

She let out a shuddering moan, not giving Hermione more than a second or two to respond. Her hand tightened around Hermione's throat, pinching her blood flow off with a firm grip. Her other hand pressed down, raking upward, trimmed short nails raking four brilliant crimson tears from her mid back to between her shoulder blades.

A high pitched cry echoed off the walls of the dungeon, Hermione's eyes rolling back from the dizziness in her head and pain in her back, the mixture making her hips rock against the sawhorse she was shackled to. The cry turned into a moan, the muggleborn unable to help herself from her grinding.

Bellatrix's moan was far more expressive, her body shuddering from the sound Hermione made. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let go of Hermione's neck, simply resting her fingers around it. Her free hand caressed ever so softly, at least softly if Hermione's back didn't have two foot bleeding scrapes on it.

"That was beautiful babygirl, such a beautiful scream." She was breathing hard as she recovered, her eyes completely blown, face flushed, looking to Hermione's body with naked desire. "I thought I remembered your screams from the manor, how wet they made me, but they paled to the reality."

Hermione was gasping as the blood rushed back to her head, flushed at Bellatrix's confession, and surprised as it made her all the hotter. Despite her breathy state, she still threw back in a sarcastic tone, "Well... I'm glad you find my suffering _enjoyable."_

Bellatrix took a step back and began unbuckling the front of her corset. “How about I show you how much your suffering excites me?” She swiftly stripped down to her underwear, only a black sheer lace g-string, garter, and stockings.

Hermione felt her face flush immediately, eyes wide on her captor before scoffing once she came to her senses.   
"Of course you enjoy torture in that manner, you're _sick."_ The last word was dripping in disgust, but her eyes never left Bellatrix's body, particularly fixed to the glistening between her legs.

Bellatrix sauntered forward and stood infront of Hermione. She threaded her fingers through Hermione's hair and pulled her head up. Her cunt inches from Hermione's face. "Tell me something I don't know Kitten, tell me something that will change what I am about to do to you."

After the grunt that escaped her throat when Bellatrix pulled her head up, Hermione took a moment to respond. The older woman's cunt was right there in front of her and she could _smell_ her and it was _overwhelming._

The muggleborn knew she shouldn't be responding in this way, especially to Bellatrix, but her own arousal mixing with the woman's husk in her senses was clouding her mind.

Bellatrix lifted one leg up, resting her foot on part of the frame, giving Hermione good access. "You know what to do?" She kept a grip on Hermione's hair and rubbed her arousal onto Hermione's face, focusing on her nose and lips.

Hermione hesitated at first, keeping her lips together as Bellatrix coated them in her nectar, but with a groan she soon closed her eyes and gave in, her new mistress' scent overtaking her as she pressed her face forward and stuck out her tongue.

Bellatrix closed her own eyes and let her head fall back. A low moan as she felt Hermione's first licks of her tongue. With a lust-filled tone, she encouraged Hermione's efforts, guiding her with nudges of her thighs and pulls of her hair.

Despite not being with a woman before, Hermione _had_ explored herself enough to know what could be enjoyable to Bellatrix, so she tentatively prodded at her folds with her tongue, letting out a moan of her own when it dipped inside and gathered some of her wetness on its tip.

Bellatrix's moans turned wanton as she began rolling her hips in time with Hermione's lapping. "That's a good girl, you're a natural at this. How does it taste?"

Surprising herself, Hermione hummed in agreement without a pause, choosing to run the flat of her tongue over Bellatrix's swollen clit rather than properly respond. 

Bellatrix let out a shuddering moan and made an approving sound. Her back and body tensed up as she held herself in that position. "Oh again, right there..."

Hermione obeyed- this wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, at least she wasn't writhing under the woman's Cruciatus Curse like she had so long ago. She swirled her tongue around the older witch's sensitive bundle of nerves, making sure to apply pressure to that spot that made her moan.

The younger witch was embarrassed by how wet she was already, grinding against the padding of the sawhorse, but her captor's sounds of pleasure only made her heat grow.

It didn't take much more for Bellatrix to finally find her orgasm. Her hips pressed into Hermione's face, grinding as she rode it out. She kept riding Hermione's face as she came down. With her free hand, just traced the scratches she made earlier and let her fingers play in the molten heat between Hermione's legs.

Hermione eagerly lapped at the wave of fluid that coated her lips, panting and sighing a bit after Bellatrix had pulled away. She found herself craving more, more of her mistress, more pleasure, more anything.

Bellatrix felt the changes within Hermione and rewarded her with two fingers dipping inside Hermione, idly stroking her. "That was wonderful, Kitten. You're a natural at this..."

"Natural at... what?" The muggleborn gasped, lips parting and hips moving back onto Bellatrix's hand in a plea for more contact. Feeling some of her snark coming back, she said, "Nothing about this is natural..."

"It's as natural as it gets. Just body on body, flesh on flesh." She slid a third finger in and began quickly pumping in and out of Hermione's pussy. "You're a natural slut, and that is a compliment. Embrace that carnal animal inside you."

_"Oh_ yes..." Hermione moaned openly now, head falling down and hips bucking back again. Part of her still fought, saying this was wrong, feeling so much pleasure at the hands of such an evil woman, but the rest of her was saying that these evil fingers were _magic._

Bellatrix worked her pinkie in while she circled Hermione's clit with her thumb. She quietly summoned the collar in her free hand and held it in front of Hermione's face. Held so Hermione could chose to lay her neck within it. "Make your choice..."

The moan that left Hermione at the extra contact more closely resembled a purr, her lip between her teeth when she saw the collar again.

After jumping and letting out a high pitched cry when Bellatrix ran a particular stroke along her clit, her heat continuing to build, Hermione couldn't deny her instincts anymore. _"_

 _Please..."_ she breathed before placing her neck in the open collar.

Bellatrix let out a satisfied, almost orgasmic sound as she responded by both locking the collar around Hermione's neck and slipping her thumb into Hermione's cunt, pulling her fingers into a fist. As she caressed Hermione's neck, she wrapped her fingers around it, above the collar and began squeezing, firm but not yet tight. She rolled her wrist and began a rapid hard fisting pace between Hermione's legs. "Good Kitten, now come for your Mistress."

Hermione _mewled,_ her thighs stiffening as her orgasm overtook her, muscles contracting under waves of pleasure she never knew she could feel. Her hips rocked back on Bellatrix's fist greedily, her mewling fading to whimpering gasps as the waves turned to pleasant post-orgasmic thrumming.

Bellatrix waited until Hermione was done with her orgasm. She withdrew her hand slowly and began licking her fingers with a pleased moan with every lap of her tongue. She circled around Hermione, her free hand lightly caressing Hermione's body. As she passed, a quick smooth crouch unbuckled the shackles around her wrists and ankles in turn. "Now it's time for you to sleep, I'll go over your formal duties and expectations once you've rested and come to grips with your situation."

Hermione rubbed her wrists and hummed as she sat up from the sawhorse. "Mmkay," she smiled drowsily as Bellatrix led her to the bed and laid her down.

She felt so content, only one word repeating over and over in her mind: _Mistress._

Bellatrix tucked Hermione in, kissing her on her forehead followed by a playful bite to her neck. "Good night, Kitten." She turned the lights down low and left the room, door locking magically behind her.


End file.
